We are so dead
by Jaimie576
Summary: A little humorous take on Akashi's first appearance in the series as a tangible character.


"Shintaro, can I borrow those scissors for a bit?" Akashi asks, Midorima glances down at his scissors then back Akashi.

"What do you need them for?" He asks back almost warily, Akashi smirks slightly.

"My hair's bothering me, I was just thinking about cutting it." Akashi replies as Midorima hands him scissors, "But before that…" Akashi quickens his pace a little until he's standing in front of Kagami, "You're Kagami kun right?" He asks, Kagami nods and opens his mouth to reply.

Akashi stabs forward at Kagami's throat before he can make a sound, Kagami dodges as Kuroko calls out his name in a panic and quickly moves in.

He grabs hold of the arm Akashi used to try and kill Kagami with and turns so his back is pressed up against Akashi chest… and flips him, slamming his body onto the ground and driving all the air from his lungs in a loud whoosh… everything thing seems to stop, it's as if time itself has frozen, the eyes of the GoM widen dramatically and Kuroko pales drastically as he realises what he's done.

"T-Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko." The GoM mutter in shock

"Fuck…" Kuroko took off as fast as he possibly could not sparing a second for even a small glance behind him as Akashi pulls himself off the floor and every one but Kagami and Furihata scatter and run for their lives, Aomine runs after Kuroko because he knows that kuroko will need help getting away from the demon that is now after him, Kise runs for the side of the building and sets up a distraction and Midorima runs inside with Mursakibara to inform Seirin of the shadows imminent death.

"TE-TSU-YA!" Akashi yells taking off after him and Aomine, Aomine quickly catches up to Kuroko and grabs his wrist to pull him along faster.

"Tetsu you're fucking crazy, why the hell would you do that!?" Aomine screams at him as they sprint for their lives.

"G-gomenasai Daiki, it was instinct I wasn't thinking." Kuroko shouts back tears of despair running down his face.

"Quick use your misdirection, Kise's got a distraction running but it'll only work for a few seconds." Aomine shouts at a lower volume so Akashi couldn't hear them, Kise sets off the distraction and Kuroko uses his misdirection to make both him and Aomine disappear, a few 30 seconds later Akashi runs past their hiding spot leaking an aura of death around him as he hunts Kuroko down like an animal.

Kise comes and gets them when Akashi has been gone for two minutes, "Kurokocchi why~ why would you do something like that, do you have a death wish or something?" Kise whines as he cries on Kuroko's shoulder.

"N-no Kise kun, I don't have death wish, lets just get an area with a lot of people very quickly before Akashi realises we're back here." Kuroko replies pushing kise off him and running for the stadium, they stopped at every corner, door way and window on their way back to the Seirin team but they didn't run into Akashi any where, they thanked their lucky stars but they were suspicious.

As soon as they reach the change rooms they collapse onto the floor in a heap to catch their breath, slow steps can be heard approaching them but they pay it the person no heed thinking it was just one of members of Seirin, the foot steps stop in front of them but they still pay no attention to the person.

"Thought you could get away from me Tetsu?" Akashi asked, dread frozen Aomine, Kise and Kuroko in their places, "You can never get away, I am absolute." As they look up at Akashi their lives flash before their eyes… he's smiling, he's smiling at them… he's smiling down at them with his eyes closed and holding a pair of bright red scissors in his right hand with the blade tilted toward his face.

He looked the picture of innocent if it weren't for the scissors and the deadly aura surrounding the small red head, he walked forward and grabbed kuroko by his jersey collar and dragged him away practically skipping don the hall as Kuroko screamed for help, no matter how much they want to help him Aomine and Kise can't move, they are stuck in place, literally something is keeping them on the floor and it wasn't their fear of death, across from them they see a little white bottle standing up against the wall.

**SUPER GLUE**

**STICKS IN SECONDS**

**GUARANTEED TO WORK ON **

**EVEN THE SLIMIEST OF **

**SURFACES**

_**Warning: The only way to get**_

_**rid of your glue is a special**_

_**solution we added to your**_

_**purchase, keep out of reach**_

_**of children**_

Aomine and Kise stared in horror at the little bottle, they were stuck here until Akashi came back and got them, both Kise and Aomine died inside, they were not getting out of this unscathed, suddenly a piercing scream reached their ears and they flinched, that sounded like Kuroko's voice.

Kise turned to Aomine.

"Aominecchi I don't wanna die." Kise cried, Aomine gave him a deadpan look.

"You think I wanna die? Death by angry Akashi is not on my to do list… ever." Aomine shot back, Kise sniffed pathetically and hung his head.

"Aocchi help me think or something to get out of this." Kise whined reverting bad to his nickname from middle school.

"Aocchi!? Don't call me that shit for brains." Aomine yelled at him.

"You didn't seem to mind in middle school." Kise mutters under his breath looking down the hall hoping that someone would rescue him from the grouchy ganguro.

"Yeah well we were friends in middle school." Aomine Reasons, Kise's head snaps back to look at him with tears in his eyes.

"EEEHHH! You mean we aren't friends now, Aocchi~, so crule, you wound my heart with your words, how could you my prince charming, why would you say such a-"

"Kise shut up." Aomine cuts in, Kise opens his mouth to retort but is cut off by more ear shattering screaming from down the hall way.

"GOMENASAI AKASHI KUN, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN, I PROM-" The shout was abruptly cut off and followed by dark laughter sending shivers down Aomine and Kise's spine, they looked at each other as dread filled them again.

"We are so dead."


End file.
